With Much Love, England
by SilveryChains
Summary: Send love letters to England and he'll send love letters back! Anything is accepted, just no M-rated letters please.
1. Intro

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia: Axis Powers.**

* * *

**Hey guys! :D  
Anyways, if you've read the summary, you should aready know what this is.**

**If you don't, it's those one fanfics where you send letters to /insert Hetalia character here/ for him/her to respond!**

**I'm tweaking it though, I guess. This time you're gonna send **_**love **_**letters to a Hetalia character, in this case England. Send him a love letter and he'll send you one back! :D**

**So yuh. You know how this works. Send a love letter using the review button, and we'll see if England replies.**

**England: You bloody wanker! Since when have I ever agreed to this?**

**Me: Ever since I decided that you need shum love. :U**

**Yuh. Anyways, anything is accepted, just no M rated letters. c:**


	2. LuvyousomuchPandasandAnime14 1

~**From LuvyousomuchPandasandAnime14/Aaliyah**

**w Hi!**

**I'm Aaliyah, you can call me Ali. I think you have a nice country and you seem like a very nice person wih very good manners unlike most guys i know.**

**I hope you respond back.**

**Ali~**

* * *

Hullo there, Ali.

Thank you for the compliments, love. They're very appreciated.

Might I say, you seem like a very nice person yourself. It's been a pleasure meeting you.

Write back soon.

With much love, England


	3. LuvyousomuchPandasandAnime14 2

**~From LuvyousomuchPandasandAnime14/Aaliyah**

**Hi!**

**Thank you! I always try to be as polite and nice possible. Even though some people tempt me to lose my cool. It is a pleasure to tal to you too.**

**Ali~**

* * *

Aye, I must agree with you on that statement. People also tempt me to lose my cool, especially America, that bloody git.

The pleasure is mine, dear Ali.

With much love, England


	4. Vash248 1

**~From Vash248**

**Dear Mr. Britain**

**HI!'' You are awesome. So much better than that twit America. So if you could please try not to be so hard on Big Brother China. YOU ARE. SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO ADORABLE!**

**Love**

**Beijing**

* * *

No need for the formalities, love. Just call me England or Arthur; whichever one works.

My, thank you for the compliments, dear. I am better than that git America, aren't I?  
Hm, I sound rather conceited. Oh well.

Fine; I'll be easier on China just for you, love.

With much love,

England


	5. Mew Mew Panda 1

**~From Mew Mew Panda/Julie/Jess**

**Hi England!~**

**I`m Julie,but you can call me Jess(I just love that nickname)! I reaaally love you :)**

**I went to England,once.I saw Big Ben (insert laughter).**

**Hope ya respond!:D**

**Jess~**

**P.S:3**

* * *

Well hullo there, Jess, love.

Might I say, I really love you also, dear Jess. If only you could be in my arms at this moment~

Oh really now, hmm? *insert a wink and a smirk here*

Write back soon, I'll be waiting!

With much love, England


	6. Crepe and Macaron 1

**~From ****Crepe and Macaron**

**Dear England,**

**I never understood why people hate your cuisine a lot. It's delicious, just like every other cuisine! **

**Also, when it comes to tea, not even France can beat you. Their tea is not even close. The only one that came close was China, with his bittersweet tea, but I prefer the delicious tea of the English! Ah, milk tea is so good I remember, my brother coming home with tea, and we'd make milk tea, and watch Nat Geo and Animal Planet :) **

**By the way, you should try frying cicadas. They taste like prawns! My brother and I would eat them every once in a while. They tast good when boiled or fried in coconut milk, with a dash of chili :D**

**From,**

**The food lover, Anya :)**

**P.S. Hi I'm Milla, me and Anya are co-authors sharing this account... Anya can eat anything, so I highly advice you not to listen to her when she says something that sounds weird tastes good.**

* * *

Hullo there, Anya dear. Pleasure to meet you.

I must agree with you on that! My cuisine must be too good for them. You must have a good taste in food if you like my cuisine, love.

Of course! That frog face can never beat me when it comes to tea! I will admit that China did come close, but I personally think mine is better. Thank you for siding with me, dear. Ah, me and that bloody git America used to make milk tea also when he was younger. Good times, I miss them. Maybe we can get together for tea someday. How does that sound, love?

Frying cicadas... I'll make a note of that. You can come over anytime to cook with me, if you'd like.

Write back soon! I'll be waiting!

With much love, England

P.S. Hullo Milla love. It is very nice to meet you. I'll make a note of that~


	7. soulshifter98 1

**~From soulshifter98**

**Dear England ,**

**Hi my name is *laughs* Arthur , how funny this is turn out, well this letter is from me and the other person who owns this account , Julia , ( she prefers being called Su-chan ). Anyways this is from me , Arthur this might be always but your cute as heck an I really like you . *blush* u-um yes this is a love confession , id like to taste your cooking , I believe that it isn't THAT bad. **

**Su-chan. - hi England , I wanted to write to you cause it would be nice to talk to you . Anyways I hope you can get past the part of me being French ( I really am French by blood ) besides that I'd like to say how bad your cooking is :3 . Also I love flying mint bunny and want to hug him**

**From **

**- Arthur and Su-chan**

* * *

Well hullo there, *chuckles*, Arthur.

What a coincidence, that your name's Arthur. It's a pleasure to meet you and Su-chan also.

O-Oh... *blushes*... I must say that I really like you also. *kisses your cheek and chuckles*.

Why of course! Come over anytime and you can try some of my cooking, if you'd like. You can also help me make some of my delicious scones~

* * *

Pleasure to meet you, Su-chan.

Why of course, I don't mind you being part French. Just as long as you don't act like that frog face then you're fine, love.

Wh-What! ? However could you say that! ? My cuisine is probably just too unique for your tastes, is all!

You can hug Flying Mint Bunny... once you admit that my cuisine is rather delicious. *smirks*.

Write back soon, both of you!

With much love, England

**(Author's note: Sorry about the part where it says 'Wh-What? !' and 'However could you say that? !'. I couldn't get the ! and the ? to show up next to each other so I had to space it.)**


	8. Illusion Island 1

**~From Illusion Island**

**Um..Hello?**

**Ugghhh...Sorry I get nervous when I start talking to people (or writing to them) I guess I wanted to say hi?**

**My name is Eliza but Lizzy is fine...**

**It's very nice to talk (or write?) to you.**

**By the way, what do you think of Australia?**

**Best Wishes**

**Eliza**

* * *

Hullo there, Lizzy dear.

*chuckles*, no need to get nervous around me, I won't bite. It's been a pleasure meeting you.

Australia? I can say that he's very nice and helpful. He doesn't make fun of my eyebrows, considering he has eyebrows like mine also. *chuckles*.

Write back soon!

With much love, England


	9. soulshifter98 2

**~From soulshifter98**

**Dear England ,**

**Ha ! I got away from Su - chan ok this is my own love letter to you England**

**I made a haiku for you**

**I sent you letters**  
**Letters of my love for you**  
**It was small than bloomed**

**( to the arthour XD ya it's kinda unhealthy that I have a crush on an anime , sue me I wanna have my fun while I'm alive )**

* * *

Hullo there once again, Su-chan. *smiles*

Thank you for the lovely haiku, it is greatly appreciated - especially since it came from you.

Write back soon!

With much love, England

**(Author's note: Hey, this **_**is **_**Su-chan right? I'm kinda confused if you're Su-chan or Arthur xD. But haha, no worries! I have a crush on China myself. Should I do a story like this but with China instead?)**


	10. xxxWARGIRLxxx 1

**~From xxxWARGIRLxxx**

**Dear England,**

**Howdy. I'm xxxWARGIRLxxx! I'm from Texas (a really awesome state, by the way.) and I love you so much! You're so nice to everybody! (well, besides France, but I don't mind ;)) You should go easier on America though; he can't help but be a git sometimes! But anyway, I love ya sooo much! :D Grr, I wish ya went to my school! Well, write me back! ;)**

**From your awesome Texan,**

**xxxWARGIRLxxx**

**P.S. Strangle France for me! I can't stand that perv! :)**

* * *

Pleasure to meet you, War. Is it fine if I call you that, love?

Oh, you're from Texas? I have yet to meet someone from there! It really is nice to meet you. Might I say, I love you too~ *winks.*

Why of course, I'll be nice to anybody but that frog face France!

Fine... but just for you, love.

Hmhm~ Love you too. *smiles.*

And now how I wish I went to your school as well!

Write back soon!

With much love, England

P.S. My pleasure. *smirks.*


	11. Mew Mew Panda 2

**~From Mew Mew Panda**

**England**

**I have always wanted to be in the arms of the man I love *insert dreamy sigh***

**Oh,yes,it was VERY big,if I do say so myself.*perverted laughter***

**With lots of love**

**Jess**

* * *

It's a pleasure to write back to you, Jess. Things have been going fine, I presume?

*sighs*... if only you here right now, love~

*chuckles*, oh my, I think both of us are starting to sound a bit like France, hm?

Write back soon!

With much love, England


	12. Vash248 2

**~From Vash248**

**Dear Arthur,**

**Big brother really appreciates it! And so do I! I actually like your cooking. It's not that bad, even if big brother told me that it might explode! I want a hug, please!**

**Hugs and Pandas**

**Beijing**

* * *

It's a pleasure to write back to you, Beijing dear. Have things been going well? I hope so.

It's good to know that you two appreciate it. I'll try my best to not be so hard on him just for you~

Y-You really do? *blushes.* Thank you. Hmph, China just doesn't know what good food is like.

Why of course, love. *wraps you up in a big hug and smiles.* There, happy now?

Write back soon!

With much love, England


End file.
